Tak Ada Logika
by mamanix
Summary: Tidak pernahkah kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku yang hanya bisa memandangmu, meski tangan ini begitu ingin merengkuh tubuhmu? Tak pernahkah kau lihat kegetiran bernaung di senyumku ketika menyaksikan keintimanmu dengan orang lain? Tidak mampukah kau merasakan kerinduanku setiap kali kau lepas dari pandanganku? Pair: Arthur x Gwaine (ArWaine). Request ff for Missteec


**Diclaimer: Merlin BBC belongs to Julian Murphy and Johnny Capps**

**.**

**.**

**Judul: Tak Ada Logika**

**.**

**Warning: Male x Male, sedikit adegan implisit lemon. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You've been warned! Pencet tombol back jika tidak menyukai warning di atas.**

**.**

**.**

**Last warning!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial, kau—shh—menyakitiku, Pendragon." Suara bariton itu bergetar, bukan karena selimut udara dingin di ruang tidur itu. Pandangan pemiliknya mengabur, tetapi bukan akibat pengaruh alkohol yang ditenggaknya beberapa jam lalu.

"Itu karena tubuhmu terlalu tegang, _idiot_." Geraman frustrasi Arthur melantun di sela kerasnya deru napas.

Tekanan terasa kian nyata. Semakin dalam. Membuka paksa dinding batasan milik Gwaine yang seharusnya pantang dilewati. Nyeri menjalar dalam sekejap, menghantam syaraf di ubun-ubun.

Sontak, punggung laki-laki berambut coklat gelap sebahu melengkung ke atas seiring kepala yang terlempar ke atas bantal. Kelopak mata tertutup rapat, berusaha meredam tusukan jarum-jarum tak kasat mata.

Pemilik helaian keemasan mendesis ketika kuku-kuku pendek Gwaine terancap kuat di lengan atletisnya. "Oi, Gwaine. Coba lemaskan badanmu."

"Mudah... bagimu mengatakan... itu. Kau tidak berada—aah—di posisiku, brengsek," balas Gwaine tersendat.

"Kau pernah mengalami sakit yang lebih parah dari ini di medan pertempuran, bukan? Jadi berhentilah mencicit seperti perempuan."

"Berisik. Ocehanmu... mengganggu konsentrasiku!" protes Gwaine. Kali ini setengah berteriak.

Tak mau ambil resiko ketahuan oleh penjaga yang mungkin saja sedang berpatroli di sekitar kamarnya, mulut ksatria tangguh itu Arthur bungkam dengan bibirnya.

Alkohol melemahkan kekuatan Gwaine, namun secara mengejutkan justru meningkatkan stamina sang pangeran Camelot. Meskipun itu adalah pengalaman pertama Arthur menghabiskan malam bersama seorang pria di tempat tidurnya, tak kelihatan setitik keraguan ketika alat pengecapnya menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh kekar Gwaine. Tak nampak segelintir kecanggungan tatkala mencicipi hangatnya teritori Gwaine.

Sesungguhnya, saat ini bukan hanya tubuh bagian selatan Gwaine yang terasa terkoyak, namun juga harga diri.

Gwaine yang terkenal perkasa di medan pertempuran maupun di ranjang, sekarang tak berkutik di bawah kekuasaan pewaris tahta Pendragon. Membiarkan Arthur memegang kendali atas permainan liar itu. Benar-benar memalukan!

Ia sesali keputusannya mengikuti bujuk rayu napsu yang timbul begitu saja, akibat mengkonsumsi sepuluh botol anggur merah di kedai minum _Lower Town_ malam itu. Ia caci kebodohannya menantang Arthur untuk melakukan hal gila yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelum ini.

Gwaine sama sekali tidak menyangka Arthur akan menerima tantangan konyolnya itu. Dan di sinilah ia berakhir. Terjebak di antara tempat tidur mewah dan tubuh Arthur yang tak kalah kekar. Tanpa selembar pakaian, pun pemanasan.

Terbersit keinginan mendorong Arthur, membanting pintu dan berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari Camelot. Namun seluruh syaraf menolak perintahnya mentah-mentah. Iris biru senada lautan bergejolak di tengah amukan badai, aroma natural tubuh Arthur bercampur semerbak alkohol terlalu menghipnotis. Menjadi candu bagi Gwaine. Mengekang akal sehatnya.

Gwaine tersentak tatkala gerakan kasar di bawah pinggang mendadak terhenti. Penasaran, ia buka kelopak mata demi menemukan Arthur yang tengah melekatkan tangan di wajah. Meskipun ruangan itu hanya bermandikan cahaya rembulan yang menyusup di sela-sela tirai, tetapi sebuah senyum kecil berkedut mampu Gwaine tangkap.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa meneruskan ini. Aku tidak sanggup menyaksikan ekspresimu yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Anggap saja kita impas, dan anggap pengalaman ini sebagai ganjaran atas mulut besarmu," ucap Arthur.

Ia sibak rambut pirang pendeknya yang penuh keringat dari depan keningnya serta beringsut ke pinggir ranjang.

Gwaine terpaku. Kekecewaan sekonyong-konyong melejit memenuhi rongga dada. Tapi... kecewa karena apa? Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa lega? Bukankah sepatutnya ia bersyukur karena taruhan konyol ini telah berakhir?

Arthur ayunkan kaki menuju jendela usai melilitkan sehelai selimut putih di pinggang. Sekali sentak, tirai merah terbuka. Sang penguasa langit malam tak segan-segan menyirami tubuh atletis pewaris tahta Camelot itu dengan sinar keperakannya yang megah.

"Oi, pangeran sialan. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja membiarkan aku tergantung seperti ini," caci Gwaine sambil meringis. Sisa nyeri masih bertengger dan nampaknya akan bertahan sampai entah berapa lama.

Arthur terkekeh. Disambutnya tatapan geram dengan sebuah lengkungan di bibir—yang tiba-tiba terlihat begitu memesona di mata lelaki berambut sebahu.

"Malam masih panjang. Kau masih punya waktu untuk kembali ke kedai dan membawa pulang salah satu wanita yang ada di sana."

Jawaban itu terdengar ringan dan tanpa beban. Seolah tak ada rasa bersalah setelah semena-mena menghentikan aktivitas mereka di tengah jalan, tepat saat Gwaine mulai mampu menikmatinya.

Dengusan kesal tersembur lewat katup pernapasan lelaki ber-_goatie_ lebat. Secepat kilat ia sambar tunik hijau serta celana hitam dan mengenakannya. Walau sedikit tertatih, dipacunya kedua kaki ke luar kamar Arthur.

Pintu dibanting, suasana di ruangan besar itu kembali senyap. Hanya desir angin melantun. Sesekali burung hantu memperdengarkan nyanyian pengantar tidur.

Kening Arthur bersandar lemas di jendela. Hangat napas beradu dengan suhu dingin pada kaca, menciptakan embun di permukaannya.

Arthur tidak menyesali tindakannya barusan. Ia berbohong untuk menghindari jeratan satu rasa. Wajah Gwaine yang penuh peluh terlihat begitu atraktif di mata Arthur. Desahan berat Gwaine terdengar amat sensual di telinga pemuda berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun.

Jika saja ia tak menghentikannya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah terhisap jauh ke dalam pusaran rasa yang memabukkan itu. Dan yang paling membuatnya takut adalah—ia mungkin tidak akan mau lagi keluar dari situ.

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu. Benih-benih yang tersemai akibat sebuah keisengan, kini mengeluarkan tunasnya. Akar-akarnya tertancap semakin dalam, semakin kokoh di hati Gwaine.

Perasaan itu tumbuh dengan cepat, bersikeras hidup walaupun telah berkali-kali Gwaine pangkas.

Terlalu sering berada di sisi Arthur sebagai salah satu ksatria kepercayaannya, mempersulit Gwaine menghapus rasa itu. Meski telah melampiaskan hasrat birahi dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pada entah berapa banyak wanita di Camelot, pikirannya tetap terpatri pada pemilik manik biru gelap.

"Hei, Gwaine. Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

Ucapan polos Merlin membuat teh hangat dalam tenggorokan Gwaine berbalik arah dan menyumbat jalur pernapasannya hingga tersengguk.

"Apa yang—uhuk—membuatmu berpikir demikian?" Dada ia tepuk tiga kali agar sisa teh dapat bergulir turun.

Kedua pemuda tengah menghabiskan sore di ruangan Gaius, tabib istana. Merlin mendapat perintah meracik ramuan obat-obatan, sementara Gwaine bosan mendengarkan perbincangan para petinggi di ruang rapat.

"Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini cukup mencurigakan." Jemari ramping bergerak lihai menyobek kelopak bunga berwarna ungu. Ia tuangkan air hangat lalu menumbuknya hingga halus.

"Contohnya?"

"Kau lebih sering melamun. Kau tidak lagi menyentuh alkohol. Dan kau hampir tak pernah lagi berceloteh tentang wanita-wanita cantik yang berhasil kau tiduri—ah, maksudku... kau goda."

Tawa khas Merlin kembali melantun.

Gwaine rendahkan pandangan.

Perkataan Merlin ada benarnya. Seminggu ia lewati tanpa menenggak segelas anggur ataupun _mead_. Sebagai gantinya ia hanya meminum teh dan air putih. Gwaine pun mulai menyukai kebiasaan barunya itu. Tubuhnya selalu terasa segar ketika bangun di pagi hari. Stamina tetap stabil hingga secara mengejutkan, Arthur mampu ia kalahkan beberapa kali di lapangan latihan.

Masalah wanita, Gwaine hanya malas membicarakannya pada Merlin.

Sesungguhnya yang ingin ia ceritakan adalah tentang kekagumannya pada Arthur yang berani menentang perintah Uther demi kesejahteraan rakyatnya.

"...aine."

Arthur membuatnya paham akan arti pengorbanan tanpa pamrih.

"Gwaine."

Arthur telah membuka pikirannya bahwa tidak semua kaum bangsawan adalah manusia brengsek dan hanya memikirkan kepentingan mereka sendiri.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan keindahan senyumnya, kelembutan bibir merah mudanya serta sensasi menggelitik saat bulu dada Arthur yang halus beradu dengan miliknya.

"Gwaine!"

"Hmm?" sahut Gwaine pelan. Sepasang manik coklat bergelimang euforia itu beralih pada bola mata secerah langit biru milik Merlin yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau melamun lagi. Wah, kelihatannya tebakanku benar. Ayo katakan siapa perempuan beruntung itu? Apakah aku mengenalnya? Apakah orang itu punya perasaan yang sama denganmu?"

Rentetan pertanyaan Merlin lontarkan seraya mencondongkan tubuh. Pemuda berambut coklat kehitaman itu tampak sangat bersemangat, sampai-sampai ia melupakan ramuan yang seharusnya tidak boleh terpapar udara luar terlalu lama.

Wajar. Selama Merlin mengenal Gwaine, laki-laki berwajah menawan itu belum pernah bersikap aneh seperti ini.

"Kau berlebihan, Merlin. Aku tidak melamun. Aku hanya sedang—" Kalimat terhenti sejenak, sementara ia mencari suatu benda di atas meja untuk dijadikan sebuah alasan, "—mengagumi botol kecil ini."

Alis Merlin menukik. Kelopak mata membesar. Kedua iris bergerak mondar-mandir dari wajah Gwaine ke botol bening sederhana dalam genggamannya.

"_Ok_. Sekarang kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Sejak kapan kau tertarik pada—" Kali ini giliran Merlin yang menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Oh, celaka. Ramuanku!"

Panik melanda Merlin. Wajahnya pucat seputih kertas. Racikan yang semula berwarna ungu, kini berubah hitam. "Gaius pasti akan membunuhku!"

Helaan napas panjang berhembus dari hidung Gwaine ketika Merlin tergesa-gesa berlari ke luar ruangan, demi memetik bunga lain di hutan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pada Gwaine.

Lega. Gwaine bersyukur karena tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sahabatnya—setidaknya untuk hari ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap besok Merlin sudah melupakan topik pembicaraan mereka itu.

Jujur, ia benci jika harus membohongi Merlin. Namun ia juga tidak siap menerima komentar negatif yang mungkin akan Merlin lontarkan, andai sang sahabat tahu mengenai perasaannya pada Arthur.

Gwaine sendiri belum mampu mendefinisikan perasaan bergejolak itu.

Jatuh cinta... mungkinkah?

**.**

**.**

_Apakah orang itu punya perasaan yang sama denganmu?_

Pertanyaan itu terjawab tiga hari kemudian.

Di balik sebuah pilar lorong belakang istana, Gwaine saksikan sendiri bagaimana mata Arthur nampak begitu bersemangat menyambut kedatangan seorang wanita berambut coklat bergelombang.

Betapa nyamannya tubuh Arthur berada dalam rengkuhan lengan mungil serta jemari lentik pemilik kulit sawo matang itu.

Betapa renyah tawa Arthur mendengar lelucon yang meluncur dari sela bibir tanpa pulasan pewarna buatan.

Kabar angin yang beredar selama seminggu ini memang benar adanya. Arthur menjalin hubungan serius dengan Guinevere, mantan pelayan pribadi Morgana.

Dua insan itu kemudian berlari sembari terkikik menuju tingkat dua. Entah apa yang menghipnotis Gwaine sehingga ia menggiring kedua kaki, diam-diam mengikuti mereka.

Usai memastikan tak ada penjaga di sekitar koridor, Arthur menarik Guinevere memasuki kamarnya.

Menyandarkan sisi kepala di depan pintu, Gwaine dengar semua yang terjadi di balik ruangan yang tertutup.

Mata Gwaine terpejam ketika desahan merdu Arthur menembus serat kayu.

Pemilik iris coklat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras saat erangan tertahan keluar dari mulut Arthur.

Otot pinggul Gwaine menegang manakala indera pendengarannya menangkap suara Arthur yang kian bergetar.

Dan ketika semuanya berakhir, Gwaine hanya bisa berbalik dan menjauh. Membawa serta putihnya surga yang terbuang di balik kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian selatannya.

Kepalan tangan melekat di dada. Manik kembar bergerak tersendat ketika hati tergores oleh semak berduri yang menjalar, menebarkan racun dan menyiksanya secara perlahan. Sebuah sensasi baru. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Saat itu Gwaine baru menyadari kalau ia telah terperosok jauh ke dalam lembah ilusi yang dinamakan cinta.

Hidung menghidup udara, mulut menyemburkan sesak.

_Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau Arthur akan menambat hatinya padamu setelah peristiwa malam itu? Arthur sudah melupakan kejadian memalukan itu, bodoh. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri untuk suatu mimpi yang tak akan pernah jadi kenyataan!_

Suara-suara itu bergaung dalam benak Gwaine.

Gwaine tak dapat mencaci dewa asmara yang telah semena-mena membuatnya semudah itu jatuh cinta pada seorang pria.

Ia tidak sanggup mengutuk Guinevere karena wanita itu terlihat begitu serasi bersanding dengan sang pangeran.

Lelaki itu tak berhak menyalahkan Arthur yang telah menebar benih dan pergi begitu saja, tanpa berniat menoleh ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat hasil perbuatannya.

**.**

**.**

"Guinevere...?"

Suara bariton mengalihkan pandangan pemilik bola mata coklat gelap dari dua laki-laki yang tengah berbincang di bangku halaman samping istana Camelot.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Sepasang permata _sapphire_ Arthur berkelana menelusuri wajah jelita di hadapannya.

Guinevere beri gelengan sebagai jawaban. Mendadak Arthur rasakan pelukan Guinevere di pinggangnya mengendur.

Kepala sang empunya helaian keemasan berotasi penasaran, mengikuti arah pandangan Guinevere sebelumnya.

Di sana, di seberang lapangan berumput hijau, tampak Lancelot tengah melingkarkan lengan di pundak Gwaine.

Entah lelucon apa yang Lancelot katakan pada Gwaine hingga ksatria berambut sebahu itu tergelak. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan tatkala mereka asyik berbicara. Sesekali Lancelot mengacak rambut halus Gwaine dan Gwaine akan membalasnya dengan sebuah tinju pelan di dagu.

Pemandangan yang secara tidak sengaja membuat hati Guinevere berdesir—dan tanpa disadari, begitu pula hati Arthur.

"Mereka berdua belakangan ini kelihatan sangat dekat..." Kalimat itu Guinevere tinggalkan menggantung. Hendak melanjutkan namun terhalang rasa sungkan.

Arthur terdiam. Tak melepaskan tatapan dari ksatria-ksatrianya. Hanya alis pirang berkerut yang berbicara.

**.**

**.**

"Kau memanggilku, Arthur?" tanya Gwaine. Ia longgokkan kepala di depan ruang tidur Arthur sembari merapihkan sejenak rambut serta jubah tidur hitam yang melilit tunik abu-abu di tubuhnya.

Yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab. Hanya menggerakkan kepala sebagai perintah bagi Gwaine untuk memasuki ruangan.

"Merlin mengatakan ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kau sampaikan," ucap Gwaine setelah menutup pintu dan menghampiri Arthur yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela terbuka. Lengan tersilang di dada.

Tunik putih bersihnya berayun mengikuti hembusan angin di musim semi itu. Sementara belasan lilin yang menerangi kamar berjuang keras agar tidak padam. Aroma rumput basah sisa hujan sore tadi membawa kesegaran di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Katakan, Gwaine. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Lancelot?"

Pertanyaan terlontar tanpa basa basi. Menyentak Gwaine dan menendang kantuk yang sedari tadi bersemayam di kelopak matanya.

Spontanitas adalah salah satu sifat Arthur yang sulit diubah. Ia lebih sering memilih mengutarakan pendapat atau menembakkan pertanyaan sesuai dengan apa yang terlintas di pikirannya saat itu. Tak mau repot mencari kata-kata manis untuk dirangkai.

"Kau... memanggilku malam-malam begini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku," sambar Arthur cepat.

"Dia sahabatku," sahut Gwaine tak kalah singkat. Sedikit teriritasi. Waktu tidurnya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk membahas masalah yang sebenarnya bisa dibicarakan esok hari.

"Kau yakin tidak ada hal lain yang kau sembunyikan?"

Di telinga Gwaine, kata-kata itu terdengar lebih mirip sindiran. Dahi Gwaine berkerut. Pandangan tak sedap ia lemparkan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir ada hal lain yang kusembunyikan?"

"Beberapa hari aku ini melihat kalian selalu berbincang dengan keakraban yang tidak sepantasnya. Kalian nampak seperti... entahlah... sepasang kekasih." Bola mata sewarna lautan Pasifik bergerak sejenak ke sudut netra dan kembali lagi pada iris indah Gwaine.

Gwaine mengerjap. Alis kian bersatu di pangkal hidung.

Di satu sisi ia geram karena tak menyangka Arthur bisa semudah itu menyalahartikan kedekatannya dengan Lancelot. Di sisi lain, nalurinya tergelitik melihat kegelisahan tersirat di bola mata biru. Terpancar keingintahuan yang besar tetapi juga kekhawatiran di situ.

Ia mungkin tak sepandai Merlin dalam membaca air muka dan menerjemahkan pikiran Arthur, karena pangeran Camelot itu sangat lihai menyembunyikan perasaan di balik ekspresi kerasnya. Tapi sekarang, perasaan-perasaan itu tampak begitu jelas, begitu nyata terpampang di wajah Arthur.

Meskipun demikian, Gwaine tidak berani menarik kesimpulan.

Sepoi angin berubah menjadi lebih kencang. Di kejauhan, arak-arakan awan hitam merangkak dengan mantap menutupi taburan bintang di angkasa. Pertanda hujan sekali lagi akan turun membasuh bumi.

"Lancelot adalah sahabatku. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang," tegas Gwaine seraya merapatkan jubah tidur yang ia kenakan.

Arthur maju satu langkah. Pandangan berubah tajam, mengamati gerak-gerik manik sewarna tanah lembab. Mencoba mencari kejujuran atas perkataan Gwaine barusan. Tarian rambut di depan matanya tidak ia hiraukan.

Yang ditatap tak gentar sedikitpun. Ia biarkan Arthur meneropong jendela jiwanya untuk beberapa saat.

Menemukan apa yang dicari, ekspresinya mengendur. Napas terhela.

Kilat membelah langit. Sulur-sulurnya meretakkan kegelapan malam. Keheningan atmosfer pecah oleh suara dentuman yang menyusul.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku. Aku harus beristirahat," ucap Gwaine tanpa berniat mengetahui alasan Arthur menanyakan hal itu.

Gwaine lelah. Berkuda seharian mengantarkan deklarasi perdamaian ke kerajaan tetangga cukup menguras tenaganya. Ia membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum berputar di atas tumitnya.

"Tunggu."

Langkah terhenti.

"Bisakah kau... menemaniku minum malam ini?" tanya Arthur.

Gwaine mendadak tercekat. Ludah ia telan demi membasuh tenggorokan yang mendadak terasa kering.

Pertarungan sengit antara nalar dan hatinya tercipta oleh pertanyaan itu. Tawaran itu terdengar sangat menggiurkan. Melewatkan malam bersama Arthur, berdekatan dengan laki-laki yang belakangan ini membuatnya mabuk kepayang, sungguh sulit untuk ditolak.

Tetapi jika ia terima, sama saja artinya ia melemparkan diri ke jurang bernama kekecewaan untuk kedua kali. Upayanya merangkak keluar dari situ akan menjadi sia-sia. Dan Gwaine yakin, seandainya kali ini ia terjatuh, ia akan hancur.

"Maaf, aku harus menolak tawaranmu. Aku sudah berhenti minum sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Lagipula... kau ingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali aku minum alkohol bersamamu bukan?" ucap Gwaine seraya menoleh.

Alis Arthur melengkung ke atas, namun segera turun bersamaan senyum yang terkembang.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Selamat beristirahat."

Gwaine anggukkan kepala sekali lagi dan berlalu menutup pintu. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar, ia berulangkali menghela napas panjang. Bersyukur atas kemampuannya menolak ajakan Arthur dan berkali-kali meyakinkan diri bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang tepat.

Di dalam kamar tidur, Arthur meraih gelas yang berisi anggur merah dan menenggaknya hingga habis. Lidah bergerak menyeka sisa cairan alkohol itu dari bibir sebelum atensi ia alihkan pada langit kelam. Butiran-butiran bening telah terlepas dari pelukan awan, menghempas dedaunan, membasahi tanah.

_Lagipula... kau ingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali aku minum alkohol bersamamu bukan?_

Dipejamkannya mata dan ia biarkan tampias hujan menerpa wajahnya yang kian terasa hangat.

Bibir Arthur bergerak menjawab pertanyaan Gwaine itu, namun suaranya terbawa pergi oleh lengkingan angin yang menderu.

**.**

**.**

"Gwaine, bisakah kau rapihkan kertas-kertas itu dan menyimpannya di gudang penyimpanan arsip kerajaan?"

Permintaan datang dari Arthur yang tengah menorehkan tinta di atas selembar kertas berwarna putih kecoklatan di meja kerjanya.

Rapat tertutup yang dihadiri oleh para ksatria kepercayaan di kamar Arthur baru saja usai. Pembahasan mengenai pengalihan rute rahasia untuk mengirimkan dokumen serta benda-benda penting berlangsung cukup alot hingga malam hari.

"Baik," jawab Gwaine. Dengan sigap pemuda itu mengumpulkan puluhan kertas yang tercecer dimana-mana.

"Merlin, susul Lancelot dan informasikan padanya untuk pergi ke kerajaan Nemeth besok pagi. Aku memerlukan dokumen pembelian biji besi dalam dua hari."

"Eh? Sekarang?" tanya Merlin sambil memunguti pakaian-pakaian kotor Arthur di sudut ruangan.

"Benar, Merlin. Se—ka—rang," eja Arthur. Ia tanggalkan jaket coklat gelap dan menggantungnya di kursi kerja yang terbuat dari kayu jati berwarna hitam dengan motif naga di tengahnya.

Keringat merembes serat-serat tunik biru di tubuh atletisnya. Suhu udara malam itu terasa panas. Berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya yang begitu dingin.

Merlin meninggalkan tumpukan pakaian itu di dalam keranjang anyam dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Oh, dan Merlin—"

Menghentikan langkah, kepala Merlin berotasi seraya melayangkan pandangan—yang jika diterjemahkan mungkin artinya adalah _'tidakkah kau lihat aku ini kelelahan? Apa lagi maumu?!'_.

"Kau tidak perlu kembali lagi ke sini. Tidurlah lebih cepat malam ini."

Ekspresi Merlin berubah seketika.

"Be-benarkah?" Suara baritonnya melejit hingga menandingi mezzo sopran seorang wanita.

Pasalnya, selama ini Merlin selalu menjadi orang terakhir di istana yang mendapatkan kesempatan tidur di malam hari. Tugas menumpuk dari Arthur selalu menyita waktu istirahatnya.

"Haruskah aku mengeja keseluruhan kalimat tadi agar kau percaya?" sahut Arthur geram.

"Terimakasih, Arthur!" serunya. Kegembiraan tak terhingga menari-menari di wajah uniknya. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu segera memacu kakinya ke luar ruangan.

"Oi, Merlin! Kau melupakan—"

Terlambat. Suara langkah Merlin telah lenyap sebelum Arthur dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"—pakaian kotorku. Gah! Dasar pelayan bodoh!" Rutukan Arthur lemparkan ke udara.

Gwaine terkekeh geli menyaksikan tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya. Walaupun nyaris tak pernah kelihatan akur, penghuni-penghuni istana tahu keduanya memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat erat.

"Biar aku yang bawa pakaian kotormu ke binatu nanti," ucap Gwaine yang masih sibuk menggulung dan memisahkan dokumen sesuai urutannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa meminta bantuan Guinevere besok pagi." Arthur kembali mencelupkan ujung tajam bulu merak yang ia gunakan untuk menulis, ke dalam botol tinta.

Mendengar nama Guinevere disebut, tangan Gwaine berhenti bergerak. Akhir-akhir ini ksatria ber-_goatie_ itu tak pernah melihat lagi kemesraan antara Arthur dan puteri mendiang blacksmith Camelot.

Siang hari biasanya Arthur akan menyempatkan diri untuk melahap hidangan bersama kekasihnya itu di bangku taman belakang istana. Kini, empat hari sudah kursi kayu itu kosong. Penghuninya tak pernah lagi duduk di sana.

Jika biasanya Arthur tidak pernah melewatkan waktu luangnya untuk bercengkerama dengan Guinevere di balik pilar-pilar raksasa, kali ini Arthur lebih memilih berbincang bersama para ksatrianya.

Tak lagi senyum penuh gairah tersungging di bibir Arthur tatkala berpapasan dengan Guinevere. Sapaan pun terdengar ala kadarnya. Binar asmara yang biasanya selalu menyelimuti iris _sapphire_ itu kini tampak redup.

"Ngomong-ngomong... aku tidak pernah lagi melihat kalian berkencan di tempat biasa."

Usai pertanyaan terlontar, Gwaine merasa sangat bodoh. Ia terdengar seperti seorang penguntit yang tahu benar lokasi-lokasi percintaan Arthur dan Guinevere.

"Itu karena aku dan Guinevere memang sudah tidak berkencan lagi," gumam Arthur spontan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ataupun menghentikan gerakan tangannya di atas kertas.

Jawaban itu terdengar ringan dan tanpa emosi. Seolah hubungan cinta mereka selama ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Gwaine di sisi lain, terperanjat dan langsung berbalik. Gulungan-gulungan yang telah tersusun rapih, kembali terbuka dan berserakan di lantai usai tersenggol tangan laki-laki itu.

Matanya membesar sebelum bertanya, "Kau sedang bercanda ya?"

"Apakah aku kelihatan seperti sedang bercanda?"

"Mustahil... bagaimana... kenapa..."

Arthur meraih lilin merah dari sudut meja, membakar bagian belakangnya dan ia biarkan tetesan sewarna darah itu menghempas pertemuan ujung kertas yang telah ia lipat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau peduli dengan urusan pribadiku," jawab Arthur. Stempel kerajaan Camelot ia lekatkan pada genangan lilin merah.

"Tapi, kalian kelihatan sangat serasi."

Kali ini ucapan Gwaine berhasil menarik perhatian Arthur dari lembaran dokumen. Rasa penasaran terefleksi dalam sepasang manik coklat itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau begitu ingin tahu, akan kuberitahu alasannya." Satu dengusan ringan meluncur sebelum kursi didorong ke belakang.

Arthur bangkit berdiri, berjalan melintasi ruangan dan menghentikan langkah tepat di samping Gwaine yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan tatapan dari pangerannya.

"Guinevere masih mencintai Lancelot."

Terbelalak, mulut setengah terbuka dan gagap adalah reaksi Gwaine berikutnya. Sama persis dengan reaksi yang refleks Merlin lakukan ketika Arthur memberitahu pemuda itu.

"Setelah melihat kedekatanmu dengan Lancelot beberapa waktu lalu, tampaknya cinta itu bersemi kembali di hati Guinevere. Aku tak bisa memaksanya untuk tetap bersamaku. Bagi Guinevere, Lancelot akan selalu menjadi cinta sejatinya," lanjut Arthur seraya menggulung dokumen perlahan-lahan.

Bagi seseorang—yang bertemperamen tinggi dan ego setinggi langit—yang baru saja dicampakkan kekasihnya, sikap tenang Arthur itu sangatlah tidak masuk akal.

Seharusnya ia merasa marah karena telah dikhianati. Sewajarnya ia geram karena Guinevere lebih memilih mencintai Lancelot—seorang ksatria sederhana—daripada Arthur yang notabene adalah seorang pewaris tahta kerajaan Camelot.

Namun kata-kata dalam kalimat pertama Arthur lah yang menohok Gwaine.

_Kedekatanmu dengan Lancelot..._

Itukah alasan Arthur memanggilnya beberapa malam lalu?

"Maaf," ucap Gwaine. Pandangan ia tancapkan pada lantai kayu di bawah.

Perasaan bersalah menggerayangi laki-laki itu. Ia turut menyesal hubungan Arthur dengan Guinevere telah berakhir. Namun yang paling Gwaine sesalkan adalah tanpa disadari ia telah berperan dalam kehancuran hubungan mereka.

"_Meh_," Arthur mengedikkan bahu.

Meh? Meh?! _Aku di sini merasa bersalah, tapi yang ia ucapkan hanya_ 'meh'?! _Kata itu bahkan tidak mempunyai arti!_

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, _idiot_. Ini bukan kesalahanmu," tegas Arthur seolah mengetahui pikiran yang tengah mengganggu Gwaine. "Sebenarnya... aku cukup lega ketika Guinevere memutuskan untuk kembali pada Lancelot."

Lagi-lagi Gwaine dibuat keheranan.

"Kalaupun hubungan ini dipertahankan, pada akhirnya kami hanya akan saling menyakiti. Guinevere tak akan bisa menyerahkan seluruh cintanya padaku karena hatinya milik Lancelot, dan karena—"

Kalimat terhenti. Arthur letakkan gulungan terakhir sebelum melekatkan kedua telapak tangan di atas meja. Tertunduk usai menghela napas panjang.

Perubahan sikap yang sangat signifikan. Arthur yang diawal kelihatan tenang, kini tampak gusar. Seolah ingin memuntahkan perasaan terpendam, namun keraguan mencekat tenggorokannya.

"—karena hatiku pun milik orang lain."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Gwaine tertohok. Sesak kembali menginvasi rongga dada. Sesungguhnya ksatria itu ingin menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Sesungguhnya ia ingin menghindar agar tak perlu mendengar ungkapan perasaan Arthur yang hanya akan melukai hatinya kembali.

Namun ia singkirkan niatan itu. Ia harus tetap berada di sini, di sisi Arthur. Memberinya dorongan dan kekuatan. Mendukung Arthur. Sebagai ksatrianya, sebagai teman dan juga sahabatnya.

"Bodoh. Jika kau memang mencintai orang itu, kenapa kau justru berhubungan dengan Guinevere?" tanya Gwaine. Pemuda itu maju lima langkah demi meraih gulungan-gulungan kertas yang tergeletak di sana.

"Karena... untuk bisa bersamanya adalah suatu kemustahilan. Kupikir jika aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Guinevere, aku bisa melupakannya. Ternyata aku salah besar. Aku semakin merindukannya, aku semakin tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

Telinga Gwaine terus mendengarkan walau mulut terbungkam rapat dan punggung membelakangi Arthur.

Menyakitkan. Kata demi kata yang meluncur dari sela bibir Arthur terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada luka yang ia terima di medan pertempuran.

"Apakah orang itu mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu?" Tanpa sadar, Gwaine mengulang pertanyaan yang pernah Merlin lontarkan padanya.

Ia kutuk mulutnya yang tak mau berhenti berbicara. Melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol, meski ia tahu jawabannya mungkin hanya akan membuatnya kian tersiksa.

Napas pemilik helaian pirang kembali terhela. "Entahlah. Aku belum mempunyai... keberanian untuk menanyakannya."

"Apa? Monster menyeramkan tidak membuatmu gentar, penyihir Old Religion tidak menciutkan nyalimu, tapi kau tak berani mengutarakan perasaan pada orang yang kau cintai? Kau ini benar-benar menyedihkan, Pendragon," sahut Gwaine. Ia paksakan diri untuk tertawa walau terasa berat.

Untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, Arthur tergelak. Menyetujui perkataan Gwaine, meskipun bertentangan dengan egonya.

"Jadi... siapa wanita yang beruntung itu? Apakah aku mengenalnya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita?" tanya Arthur sambil merotasikan tubuh.

Menghadap punggung Gwaine, ia mampu menebak bahwa saat itu pria berambut sebahu tengah menahan napas.

_Mustahil. Mungkinkah Arthur menyukai seorang...laki-laki?_

Jantung Gwaine berdentum begitu keras, hingga langkah ringan kaki Arthur yang terbalut boots hitam luput dari pendengarannya. Pikiran lelaki itu terlalu sibuk mengira-ngira, sampai-sampai tak mengetahui kalau Arthur telah mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

Ia baru tersentak tatkala aliran napas hangat menerpa rambutnya dari belakang. Gulungan kertas lepas dari genggamannya yang mendadak terasa kebas.

Tangan Arthur bergerak, hendak menyentuh halusnya pembingkai kepala Gwaine. Namun ia urungkan niat sejenak.

_Tidak pernahkah kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku yang hanya bisa memandangmu, meski tangan ini begitu ingin merengkuh tubuhmu? Tak pernahkah kau lihat kegetiran bernaung di senyumku ketika menyaksikan keintimanmu dengan orang lain? Tidak mampukah kau merasakan kerinduanku setiap kali kau lepas dari pandanganku?_

_Tidak pernahkah kau menyadari semua perasaanku ini, Gwaine?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut berteriak, berlarian dan meninggalkan jejak di setiap sudut-sudut benak Arthur.

Gerakan tangan yang sempat terhenti, kini berubah haluan. Jemari kokoh menggamit lengan Gwaine dan meremasnya pelan. Ia giring tubuh yang tengah mematung itu hingga keduanya saling berhadapan.

Tak ada perlawanan.

Tanpa kata-kata, bibir Arthur membelai dinginnya bibir Gwaine. Tipis dan hanya sesaat.

Tak ada penolakan.

Kening dan hidung bersentuhan. Hembusan napas saling mengikat. Degup jantung saling menyeimbangkan ritme.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini, Gwaine?" bisik Arthur.

Keheninganlah yang sekarang menjawab pertanyaan Arthur.

Menyangka semua ini adalah bagian dari ilusi yang selama ini selalu bermain dalam benaknya, Gwaine biarkan tirai matanya turun.

_Ilusi... semua ini hanya ilusi..._

Ia terhenyak ketika merasakan kedua telapak tangan Arthur menyelusup di sela helaian coklatnya dan berlabuh di tengkuk. Gejolak hangat serta merta mengalir deras di setiap serat pembuluh darahnya.

Meskipun diliputi keraguan, Gwaine buka paksa jendela jiwanya. Lalu tertegun.

Semuanya tidak berubah. Ia masih berada di ruang tidur Arthur. Pangeran Camelot itu masih berdiri di hadapannya. Ilusi itu tidak menghilang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Seuntai senyum yang menghias wajah oval Arthur, menghancurkan bongkahan rasa sesak hingga sirna tanpa jejak. Binar pengharapan di manik seindah _sapphire_ itu menutup luka-luka menganga yang tersebar di setiap jengkal hatinya.

Gwaine tak mampu berkata. Pita suaranya lumpuh oleh luapan emosi. Hanya tangan yang bereaksi, menyusuri punggung Arthur untuk kemudian menariknya sampai tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka.

Bulan sabit menjadi saksi bisu dua hati yang saling menyampaikan perasaan terpendam.

Dua bibir yang saling melepas kerinduan.

Dua tubuh yang saling menikmati kehangatan dekapan satu sama lain.

Deklarasi cinta tanpa kata-kata.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Arthur!"

Merlin menerobos masuk ruang tidur Arthur pagi itu dengan senyum secerah mentari serta suara seceria cicitan burung-burung yang bertengger di depan jendela.

Arthur hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah geraman.

"Waktunya bangun, Arthur!" serunya. Tak berhenti-henti ia senandungkan sebuah lagu tanpa judul. Mendapatkan kesempatan tidur lebih awal tadi malam, sungguh membuat tubuhnya terasa segar dan bersemangat.

"Berisik! Cicitanmu menyakiti telingaku," sahut Arthur seraya mengubah posisi tidurnya. Terlentang menghadap kanopi mewah di atas ranjang.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mencicit sampai kau—" Kalimat terputus. Alis mengernyit tatkala iris senada langit musim semi menemukan satu set pakaian yang bukan milik Arthur tergeletak di sisi tempat tidur.

Lenguhan lembut yang juga bukan berasal dari mulut Arthur, menarik perhatiannya.

Merotasikan tubuh, mata indah Merlin perlahan membulat ketika sebuah tangan terjulur dari sisi kanan Arthur kemudian berlabuh nyaman di dada bidang sang pangeran Camelot.

Pemilik tangan itu mengangkat kepalanya dari balik selimut dan pandangan mereka bertemu dalam satu tatapan.

"Selamat pagi, Merlin."

Rahang Merlin nyaris terjatuh dari engselnya, begitu pula dengan bola matanya. Keranjang anyam terlepas dari tangan Merlin dan isinya terburai di atas lantai.

"Hei, tidak adil. Harusnya kau sapa aku terlebih dulu sebelum menyapa pelayan bodoh itu, Gwaine," protes Arthur.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia." Gwaine terkekeh sebelum menghadiahkan kecupan manis di bibir Arthur.

Suara tubuh menghantam lantai memecah perhatian dua insan yang tengah dirundung asmara. Sontak, keduanya memutar kepala dan menemukan Merlin yang telah tergeletak tak bergerak di bawah sana.

"Ck, pelayan tak berguna. Bisa-bisanya si bodoh ini tertidur saat bekerja. Padahal aku sudah memberinya waktu untuk beristirahat lebih lama tadi malam."

"_Err_... kurasa Merlin tidak sedang tidur, Arthur."

**.**

**.**

**(End)**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Author Note/s:** Yaaaaak akhirnya ff request ini selesaaaii *lap keringat* Agak sulit sebetulnya buat ff dengan pair Arthur x Gwaine, secara kedua laki-laki jantan ini pantasnya jadi seme, hahahahah.

Request-nya tidak tanggung-tanggung deh:

1\. Harus 5k ++ words (maaf ga nyampe, author sudah terlalu lelah, wakakaka).

2\. Full romance.

3\. Implisit lemon (author sampe semaput deh ini buat seimplisit mungkin).

4\. Happy ending.

5\. Interaksi Merlin &amp; Arthur.

6\. Gwaine as uke.

What a challenge!

Untuk yang sudah me-request ff ini, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya. Wakakakaka.


End file.
